The Little Woman
by deadwomanwalking
Summary: It's a crossover with the Little Mermaid, except all the characters are from Supernatural just the plot is similar to Little Mermaid. Summary inside, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything just the idea to do this.

Summary: In a kingdom there lives a young girl who's in love with the prince in the neighboring kingdom, unfortunately he's gay. So in order to get the guy she makes a trade with the sea wizard Gordon to be a guy for thirty days to get the Prince. Romance follows please read and review.

A/N: This is unbeted all the mistakes are my own I do have some grammar and spelling difficulties so please be kind. I hope you enjoy the story.

Prologue

Years ago in a Kingdom called Atlantia lived a young king named John Winchester, and his lovely wife Marry. Together they had seven beautiful daughters.

The first was born a year after they got married, her name is Silvia. She's thirteen and all about taking charge and being boss, Mary is trying to teach her that being responsible is about more than giving orders.

The second was born two years after Silvia. Her name is Sophia, she's eleven stubborn and all about boy.

The third and fourth are identical twins a year after Sophia. They're names are Salina and Serena, Salina was five minutes before Serena and she never lets her forget it. At ten, a part they're both sneaky and crafty, together there impossible to both tell apart and deal with.

The rest were all born a year apart there's Sapphire who's nine and lover art more than anything, than Sky who's eight and loves to tease and play pranks on her sisters, Silvia's her favorite to mess with.

Then came Samantha, with her long brown hair, bright green eyes and a voice of an angel. She's seven and loves to sing, being the youngest her family is fiercely protective.

The day Samantha was born a war started with the neighboring Kingdom across what the people call the pond its true name is the Caspian Sea. King Bobby Singer and his oldest son Dean rule over Kansas. Dean is nine and already showing how to be a King to his people. Despite the war John and his family are very happy.

On Samantha's seventh birthday Mary decided it was time Samantha learned to swim like her sisters. Mary led her to the castle docks and told the worker to get her small boat that was a wedding present from John. Samantha looked up at Mary after the man left. "Mom?" Her voice is light and melodic.

Mary smiled down at her youngest. "Yes, Samantha?"

"Why must I swim?" Samantha asked.

"Sweetheart once you learn you won't be scared of the water anymore." Mary explained

"I'm not, I just don't like it." Samantha defended.

Mary kneeled down to Samantha's height looked her in the eyes and said. "Sammy, baby girl, I'll be with you the whole time. I taught your sisters when they were seven, now it's your turn." Samantha wanted to be like her sisters so she relented. "Okay."

Mary stood back up as the man arrived with her boat, then helped them in it, Marry picked up the oars once they were seated and rowed to the floating pier a mile from the castle.

Meanwhile John and Bobby met to end this seven year war, they've discussed a treaty that all party's can agree on, as Bobby was signing on the table under the tent on Borrows Field, it's a neutral territory between their Kingdoms. John heard thunder approaching, Bobby handed the pent to John for him to sign. He signed quickly so they could be the coming storm, then the document keeper signed as a witness they shook hands and parted ways.

At the floating pier after she tied the boat to it Mary got in the water. Samantha was standing on the pier watching her mother. "Okay Samantha, time to get in." Samantha shook her head. "Sammy, Flipper likes to swim." Flipper is one of Atlantians dolphins, he along with the rest of his pod watch after the royals, he's really close to Samantha.

Mary looked behind her when Samantha screamed at something coming at them, it was a Rogue Wave. It came so fast Marry had no time to react except grab the pier and hold on as it washed over her, when she was finally able to open her eyes and looked up….Samantha was gone.

"Samantha! Flipper!" She screamed then went under, Mary saw her little girl struggling to swim. She swam for her but a dolphin fast and sleek shot up next to Samantha first, she grabbed his fin then he swam up with Mary.

Once Mary broke the surface she took Samantha from Flippers back and held her as she spluttered and coughed. Mary placed her on the pier, she saw that her boat had been damaged and was sinking. She turned to Flipper and ordered, "Flipper, go to the castle, tell them we need a rescue boat." He swam off; it was only a few minutes after he left when something grabbed Mary and pulled her down into the water. "Mom!" Samantha screamed.

It was two hours before the rescue team arrived, they saw Samantha but Mary was nowhere in sight, Samantha had been screaming and crying for her mother. By the end of day Samantha had stopped talking, it took several days for her sisters to get her to say anything at all, she wouldn't sleep hardly ate as the weeks past and the rescue team kept coming up empty Samantha grew more withdrawn.

Finally after three weeks Mary's body washed ashore a fisher men and his family found her. She'd been in the sand for at least three days; the animals had left her body alone knowing she's the king's wife. Shortly after they held a funeral for her, that's where Samantha met a young boy who'd recently lost his father, they became fast friends, and he brought Samantha out of her shell and back to the land of the living. His name is Jo Harvelle.

As the years past the grief got better for all those of the Kingdom, all except the wizard Gordon who has control of the element water, most believe he drowned Mary. But John has no proof that he did it, so the Sea wizard as he's called will continue working on his plan to get the Trident from the King. With the Trident John had control over all the elements life included, making it easy for the royals to understand the world and commune with the animals.

A/N: This is the first time I've done a crossover like this, so I hope it goes well and if it does I will be doing more with different paring of different shows and different Disney animated movies. I will probably let you readers pick with paring and Disney movie he'd like to read for the next one. Once this one's done of course. Well Read and Review, good reviews help motivated, flaming will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer first chapter.

**Ten years later**

A ship was crashing through the waves on its way home. Prince Dean was looking out over the stern watching the water. His friend and man ordered by his father to look out for him on his journey was sea sick over the side of the ship. "How ya doing, Rufus." Dean asked.

Rufus looked at him, his face was kind of green, "Never again, next time you go out to sea take someone else." He told him. Then bent over again. Dean shook his head as he looked out at the sea again, he'll be home by tomorrow, he's looking forward to the party. His scruffy dog Max was barking away like always, he paid him some attention.

**Meanwhile at Atlantia**

"Samantha wait up." Jo called as his best friend raced through the streets. Samantha was dressed in brown pants, flat shoes, dark blue t-shirt. She had her hair headed with Jo's cap and her breasts tightly wrapped.

Samantha looked back at Jo. "It's Sam." She told him as they ran passed some guys caring crates, she bumped into one of them and they dropped his crate, he yelled after them as they continued to run not caring.

Once they got to the pier and could see Kansas clearly she stopped. "Sam what will your father say if he finds out you're dressing like a guy and pining away for the prince across the Pond." Jo asked.

"I don't know, probably not be happy about it, but then I don't care."

"The prince is gay and you are female. No matter how you dress it up Samantha. Let's go, don't you have to practice for the welcome home party for prince Dean anyways."

Samantha sighed as she reluctantly followed Jo back home. News had already reached her father about the incident with the man and his crate.

"Samantha how many times do you have to tell you to act like a lady?" He lectured. John took off the cap, Samantha's brown hair flowing down her back. "You're a princess and your to stay away from Kansas, to dress as a young woman, and act like it." He handed the cap to Jo. "Jo go home, your mother is making the food and drinks for tomorrow's party, she wants you to help so go." John informed him.

"Yes sir, by Samantha." He turned and headed home quickly.

"Go change and get to the stage to practice. You're seventeen; it's time to grow up and start being who you were born to be."

"Yes daddy." Samantha kissed his cheek and headed to her room. Once she closed the door she undressed and took the wrap off her chest, she then got changed into a beautiful light blue flowing dress, slipped into her high heels and headed off to practice after she'd brushed out her hair.

**That night on the ship**

The sailors were lighting up fireworks and playing music and dancing. They'd be home by morning, of course how does he tell his father that he hasn't found his love. He's going to be king in a few years and he needs someone by his side. His father of course wants him to marry a woman, but the probably is, Dean's not attracted to women.

He was playing with Max when Rufus walked up. "Hey Rufus."

"Happy birthday." Rufus presented a silver flute, his name engraved on it.

"Rufus thinks." Dean said as he took it, he sat on the edge of the ship.

"I was hoping it'd be a wedding present."

"Come on, Rufus, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the prince of Glauerhave, are you?"

"Oh, Dean, it isn't just me. Then entire kingdom especially your father wants to see you happily settled down with the right guy."

"Well, he's out there somewhere. I just – I just haven't found him yet."

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."

"Believe me, Rufus, when I find him I'll know – without a doubt. It'll just – bam! – hit me – like lightning." Suddenly lighting struck, the sailors started to rush about tying things down as the storm hit.

"Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" One of the sailor's orders.

Dean looks out as the storm hits lightning strikes the ship setting it on fire. The men, Rufus and Dean run to the life boat. Dean looks back to see his dog Max trapped by the flames. He turns and runs back to him. Rufus calls after him as the boat is dropped into the water, and they start to row away.

"Max! Jump Max!" Dean calls, he jumps right into Dean's arms. Dean runs to where the boat had been, the ship runs into a rock and is jerked to the side, Max get's thrown from Dean's arms into the water. Where Rufus grabs him and pulls Max into the boat.

"Come on Dean."

The fireworks get hit by the fire and explode; Dean gets thrown into the water. "Dean!" Rufus calls.

Flipper and his pod had been following the ship since it had left Kansas, the pod went to make sure Rufus and the others were okay and got to shore. Flipper saw Dean slip off a piece of debris sinking into the water. Flipper dives under where he grabs the back of Dean's shit and to the surface, Dean is unconscious as Flipper swims to the nearest land, its morning when Flipper pushes Dean onto the beach of Atlantia.

Flipper heads to Samantha's bed chamber, all the beds have pulls that go out to see so their guardians can reach them. Flipper surfaced as Samantha was getting dressed. "Sammy, the beach hurry." He said quickly then headed done.

Samantha looked at him, then rushed out once she slipped on her flat shoes. Her hair was still tied up she grabbed a scarf and covered it not wanting her father to see it. She saw Flipper as she neared the only beach on Atlantia. She saw a man on the beach he looked hurt.

She rolled him over and saw it was the prince. He wasn't breathing; she tilted his head back, closed off his nose and covered his mouth breathing in. She pulled back, "Breath." She did it again, on the third try he coughed up some water. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What happened?" He asked he rubbed his head.

"You weren't breathing, so I gave you mouth to mouth." She explained.

"Thanks. Wait, your king John's daughter."

"Yes I am. And your prince Dean, can you stand?" She asked. He nodded, with her help he got to his feet.

"What's your name?"

"I'm-"

"Dean thank goodness." Rufus called as he saw him when they were coming to the beach to check. She never got the chance to tell him her name as he was rushed away with Rufus and a few of their men. They headed home, Dean did wave to her before disappearing to a carriage that would take them home.

As Samantha headed home as well she never noticed that she was being watched by a couple of eels from the water. Which Gordon was watching through, giving him ideas of the evil kind.

((Please read and review. The next chapter Samantha will become Sam.))


End file.
